


Broken Youth.

by pinkdarkgirl_x



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Namikaze Minato, F/M, Fem! Minato, Female Dan Kato, Female Kakashi, Female Namikaze Minato, FugaMiko - Freeform, Gen, GenderbendMinakushi, Kadena Nao, Top Uzumaki Kushina - Freeform, Transgender Kushina, female Yahiko, male! Kushina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdarkgirl_x/pseuds/pinkdarkgirl_x
Summary: "You're not a boy"Since his childhood Kushino consider itself like a boy.He's a boy in a girl body.He preferred reject people before being rejectedbut this girl Minato she isn't like the others.Sorry for the grammatical or conjugation fault English isn't my native language.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Yo  
I decided to write a genderbend story about Minakushi.  
Because I really like genderbend  
And I think the dynamics between  
Them  
would be interesting to exploit in this format.

And I think Minato will be so sexy beautiful and badass being a woman

And Kushina would have a charm like Naruto So Hot 😍.. 

but I didn't want to make just a love story  
I wanted to tackle  
I wanted to talk about a subject at the heart of our society.  
which has always been  
but which have been stifled  
and which has remained taboo for centuries  
such as gender identity.  
And ethnic discrimination 

Namikaze Minato  
17 years old.  
For the fem Minato  
She wear the same hairstyle  
But more long  
With her spikey  
Like his hair in his male version 

Like his Homonyme the male Minato,  
She's a such beauty. 

Uzumaki Kushino  
17 years old. 

Kushina wear this hairstyle  
Medium long smooth hair  
he look exactly the same  
Like his Homonyme female kushina  
Facial feature Big Grey eyes  
A light skin etc..  
His red hair  
his hair comes to the neck and is tied in half a ponytail  
with some loose wick on his face  
he had a tomboy style 

He consider itself like a boy. 

Xoxo a girl from Moon❤️_


	2. 1:First meet

it’s crazy how have no influence on the big decisions that concern us   
Like :  
Our own existence, our dead or our gender. 

when he saw those blue eyes, he knew he’d be caught up in something   
that he would be involved in something he could not control. 

... 

Ok it all starts in the summer.   
he was going for a bicycle ride yes bicycle. 

his parents didn’t want him to have a motorcycle. 

Either way it’s more ecological blablabla.. 

So

It was stopped at Arahiko Park,   
it was a large forest park bordered by the river Inshiju

The best place for watch the stars.

It was another shitty school day  
He had been in a fight   
He had 2 Hour of detention. 

he delayed his arrival at home, when he had to explain to his parents why he had 2 hour of detention 

Kushino:f*ck  
he growls of frustration. 

his gray eyes fixed the moon,   
his light skin was illuminated by the night star. 

a small smile was born on his face filled with serenity. 

a not angular face, big grey eyes adorned with black eyelashes fine red eyebrows a small nose and a fine mouth. 

he liked to thinking that he was a cute boy.   
Mikoto often told him, girls who didn't know thought too   
he was athletic,Funny,   
Badass and had a great smile. 

but once they knew it they were disgusted and found it disgusting. 

he had been rejected a lot in his life and he had never gotten used to it. 

every time it hurt. 

but that the life for the person like him. 

A sound of something of coming out of the water that made him hear behind him. 

He turns back and see a girl?!!   
With blond hair   
her fringes eclipsing her eyes  
A black slit drown

What?! A sexy revenant?! 

she came out of the water standing with her head down

Kushino:Who the f*ck you are ttebane?! 

She startles. 

Kushino:I'm the one who must be startled f*cking spirit dattebane!   
-  
He says almost indignant

she raises her face, he expected to see a hideous face but.. 

his eyes widen his mouth shape a O. 

He meets a blue gaze 

He see a girl with blond spiky sun hair 

The end of her fringe slightly touched the beginning of her eyelids.   
Of Fine eyebrows equally golden  
which structured these eyes in sky blue Almond

the wicks on the side of his head reached mid neck and framed  
Her face   
which was in perfect shape  
a fine chin, firm and raised cheeks  
a fine and well-drawn nose, a small pink mouth well marked.   
and a beautiful tanned skin   
as if she lived all year at the beach.   
her longer hair rests on the left side of her bust

Going under her chest bounces

she looked like a model,  
a girl that all boys dream of having as a girlfriend. 

she scratches her neck with a cute nervous smile

What the heck you thinking Kushino she is maybe a zombi 

" I’m sorry I surprised you, I guess it’s not very common to see a girl come out of the water all dressed up at night." 

Kushino:You supposed well.   
-  
He says with an ironic voice 

Kushino:I'm not going to ask why that?! But I have one question..   
Are you alive?  
-  
He says by eyes squinting 

she widens her eyes before nodding with a beautiful smile. 

"Yes I'm alive" 

Kushino:You're not a a vengeful spirit who just kidnapped the young man for revenge because her husband cheat on her or something 

She had a gentle little laugh. 

"No I'm really alive I swear" 

Kushino:on a scale of 1 to 10  
in your opinion how many you would give yourself to note your degree of existence. 

Minato:Hmm nine 

Kushino:nine?!   
Why nine you' re not sure to be alive? 

" I don’t know if in the next minute I’ll still be alive." 

Kushino:  
You're pursued oh logic otherwise you wouldn’t be in this situation I guess

"something like that" 

Kushino:you are a spy!   
Yes beautiful girl in a black dress with problem. 

"you think iam beautiful?" 

Kushino:huh who said that?! 

she had a little laugh before she smiled. 

"I think you're cute ." 

Kushino:What?! You can said thing like that! 

He crossed his arms, the red cheeks 

she went to answer but they were interrupted. 

"hey Kaze" 

both turn to the source to see a beautiful brown with hazel eyes and a red lipstick. 

on a yellow motorcycle dressed in a black leather jacket. 

"I wish we had met in other circumstances but it was a pleasure to meet you." 

"Yo kaze move " 

"I have to go, I hope to meet you again" 

and she goes to the other girl, who throws her a leather jacket  
she puts on the jacket with a nine-tailed fox on her back and writes below Kyuubi. 

she climbs to the front of the bike her friend going to the back he could see the same drawing on the jacket. 

and both go away in a flash. 

Kushino:what the heck just happened?!! 

.... 

And you think it's over but no. 

He was in math class,  
his hand under his chin, he could even support his head with the help of his neck alone. 

He was so bored. 

he pouted, unfortunately his face was expressive he was an open book. 

he couldn’t even pretend, he blows for the umpteenth time.

"Uzumaki"  
-  
Says his teacher

Kushino:Sorry Mister Aoami  
-  
He says while playing with his pen in the other hand does not paying attention to his teacher.

His teacher rolled his eyes and continu his math class.

Miyaki:Freak  
-  
Says the girl with the dark blu hair and and a mean smile .   
Miyaki Uruwa 

He gets up and grunts at the girl. 

"Uzumaki!"   
-  
Says his teacher 

he sat down with his jaw and clenched fists. 

It's knocking at the door, it's opens for and the director comes home accompanied by a blonde Dressed in a white shirt uniform red tie with is under black vest under suit and black skirt. 

The two of them go behind the professor’s office in front of the painting. 

He didn't pay attention   
until you see the spiky blond hair

Everybody stand up. 

Director:hello everyone sit down .   
-  
They sit down

Director:I come with your new classmate here. 

she lifted her head to dazzle everyone with her beautiful face,   
A smile in her face 

Oh man 

"Hello I'm Namikaze Minato, take care of me." 

Does he was in a dream?

...


End file.
